Loca familia
by Juanita Arcoiris
Summary: Nuestra historia comienza con nuestra pareja favorita que decide adoptar a una pequeña de un orfanato, acompañenlas en los diferentes desafíos que les pondrá esta nueva decision.
1. Nuevos retos

_**Hola queridos lectores de fanfiction, me presento soy la gran JUANITA ARCOIRIS y vengo a quitarles el tiempo con este intento de fic de mi pareja favorita de SNK Ymir x Christa así que sin más les dejo está loca historia inventada en un día de aburrimiento. **_

**UNA LOCA FAMILIA**

Estaba completamente fastidiada, esa era la tercera vez en que esos incesantes lloriqueos la despertaban esa noche y no era para menos pues, al día siguiente tendría que levantarse muy temprano para ir a trabajar.

Se giró a zarandear a la persona que la había persuadido a tener esa cosa llorona que llevaba días sin dejarla dormir para que la callara de una buena vez.

-¿Qué sucede Ymir?- Preguntaba una somnolienta Christa a la castaña que tenía enfrente toda irritada.

-Enserio me vas a decir que no oyes a tu pequeña criatura del demo… - No pudo terminar su frase por qué sintió un fuerte cabezazo de parte de la rubia que hizo que le dolieran los dientes.

- ¡YMIR! Ya te dije que no le digas así a la bebe – Le reclamo a la castaña al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama y hacia un puchero.

- Ya ya, lo siento, pero estoy cansada, son las dos de la madrugada y quiero dormir bien- decía la castaña con su típica cara seria para demostrarle a la rubia que estaba arrepentida por lo que había hecho.

- Eso no es suficiente, ahora como castigo tendrás que ir tu a ver que tiene esta vez – le dijo la rubia a la castaña con un tono autoritario en su voz, pero la verdad la mandaba a ella para ver si así mejoraba su relación con la pequeña pues desde que esta llego no han hecho más que pelear.

- Yo no pienso ir tú la querías, tú la cuidas – Decía la castaña irritada pero al ver la cara de enojo que le ponía la rubia casi cae de la cama por correr a ver a la habitación contigua a ver qué cosa tenia ahora esa pequeña llorona.

Mientras caminaba a la habitación recordaba el cómo es que se había metido en ese lio.

_*** Flash Back ***_

_Ymir regresaba agotada de un largo día de trabajo en la estación de policía y su más reciente ascenso no le permitía estar mucho tiempo en casa y por lo tanto no podía ver a su pequeña diosa y eso la irritaba un poco._

- Christa, ya vine – _decía una agotada morena mientras caminaba a la sala de estar a donde suponía que se encontraba su amada diosa._

- Oh Ymir bienvenida, no pensé que llegarías temprano hoy – _decía la rubia mientras se levantaba rápidamente del sillón en donde estaba sentada para darle un tierno beso en los labios a la castaña._

- Ja pues por ser recibida así a diario vendría temprano, además se ve que me has extrañado – _le dijo a la rubia con una sonrisa burlona mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente por la cintura._

_- _Pues sí pero busco formas de entretenerme mientras no estas, por ejemplo viendo televisión – _le dijo a la castaña apuntando al aparato que estaba encendido en la sala de estar._

_- ¿_A si? Bueno, pues entonces vamos a verla, quiero sentarme un rato estoy agotada, la estación esta más activa que nunca, las personas se están desquiciando en este loco mundo – _decía sentándose en el sillón mientras dejaba escapar un hondo suspiro y veía lo que la ojiazul veía minutos antes de su llegada _- ¿Qué estás viendo? – _le pregunto a la rubia que se sentó a un lado suyo._

- Solo estoy viendo las noticias, nada del otro mundo – _decía la rubia con un tono despreocupado._

- Oh, así que estás viendo las noticias para ver si yo aparezco en ellas, eh jajajaja –_dijo mientras recibía un fuerte cabezazo en la barbilla de parte de la rubia por burlarse de ella y por haberse dado cuenta de lo que hacía._

- No, solo estoy intentando distraerme un rato, no solo pienso en ti, ¿sabías? – _dijo haciendo un puchero y volteando a ver la televisión _– Ahora solo vela ¿quieres? –_ dijo aun sin mirar a la castaña directamente para darle a entender su enojo._

- Esta bien, la veré si así dejas de lloriquear – _dijo acomodándose y abrazando a la rubia con su brazo para después pegarla a ella._

_Christa estaba a punto de reclamarle a la castaña cuando un informe en las noticias de última hora llamo la atención de ambas._

- En las ultimas noticias nos informan el hallazgo de una pequeña bebe de aproximadamente 10 meses de edad abandonada en la entrada de la iglesia con una nota que decía lo siguiente "háganle lo que quieran ya no me interesa lo que le pase"; las autoridades decidieron poner en adopción a la pequeña, esperemos que la adopten pronto, gracias por sintonizarnos nos vemos en la próxima emisión de este noticiero, buenas tardes – _decía el conductor del noticiero mientras el programa acababa y Ymir apagaba el televisor._

- Que fastidio, vez lo que te digo, el mundo se está volviendo loco – _volteo a ver a la rubia esperando una respuesta a su comentario pero en vez de eso vio a una rubia consternada y derramando algunas lágrimas, Ymir al ver a la ojiazul en ese estado se asustó y instintivamente la abrazo _–C-Christa ¿Qué te ocurre? – _le pregunto algo asustada a la pequeña rubia._

-Na-nada es solo que, me da tanta tristeza ver que haya gente tan cruel como para abandonar a un bebe tan pequeño en una iglesia- _decía mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración y secar sus lágrimas._

-No te preocupes, no le paso nada malo, además, ya los oíste, ya está en un orfanato y en adopción, seguro estará bien- _le decía a la rubia mientras rompía el abrazo y la veía a los ojos para despreocuparla._

- ¿Y si la adoptamos nosotras? – _pregunto la rubia sin pensar a la castaña._

_Esa pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría ¿Cómo es que se le podía ocurrir tal locura?; era de esperarse de alguien como ella, por eso le decían diosa, porque siempre está preocupándose por todos incluso a costa de ella misma y tampoco se arrepentía nunca de ayudar a alguien que lo necesitara pero por eso la amaba porque con su bondad la había sacado del hoyo en donde estaba metida y con su actitud bondadosa la enamoraba cada día mas de ella; por eso y por muchas otras cosas simplemente no podía negarle nada a ella y eso era lo que más detestaba, fácilmente podía enfrentarse a los peores lunáticos y criminales y vencerlos pero jamás podía vencer esos ojos azules como el cielo que la tenían completamente hipnotizada desde el primer momento en que los vio._

-P-¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?; no creo que sea muy buena idea, además, gracias a ese reportaje ya ha de haber muchas parejas que quieran adoptarla, no creo que podamos…- _no pudo terminar su oración por que Christa había sellado sus labios con un beso, primero tierno y después apasionado que la castaña no dudo en corresponder, después de un rato tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire y la rubia fue la primera en romper el silencio._

- ¿No te gustaría tener una hija conmigo? – _pregunto triste a la castaña._

- ¡Claro que sí!; es solo que, como cuidaríamos de ella, yo no sé cuidar a un bebe, es más ni siquiera se cocinar, sin ti, seguramente moriría de hambre o en un incendio por intentar hervir agua para un te – _decía recordando la vez que Christa había tenido que salir y la había dejado sola en casa sin comida preparada debido a las prisas_

- No te preocupes por eso, aprenderás, yo te enseñare todo lo que tienes que hacer- _decía la rubia a la castaña intentando aguantar la risa al recordar a la más alta corriendo de un lado a otro intentando apagar las llamas que ella misma había provocado en la cocina._

- ¿Pero en donde dormirá? – _Pregunto la más alta a la rubia con la esperanza de que con esa excusa se olvidara todo el asunto._

_-_ Pues… podríamos desocupar la habitación que usamos como bodega, es bastante grande y para pagar las cosas que la bebe usara podemos vender lo que ya no usamos- _le dijo alegre a la castaña pensando que al fin cedería a su loca idea._

- Agh, en serio se ve que quieres adoptar a esa bebe, ¿Verdad? – _Soltó al fin la castaña resignada al ver que oponérsele a la rubia sería inútil._

- Si, tu dime loca desquiciada pero por alguna razón siento que esa niña debe estar con nosotras, creo que por que le paso casi lo mismo que a mí cuando yo era pequeña solo que yo tuve que sobrevivir sola porque nadie me quería cerca, por eso quiero darle una oportunidad a esa pequeña de tener una familia que la quiera- _le dijo a la castaña después de un largo silencio en donde buscaba las palabras correctas en su corazón pues eso era lo que sentía._

_-_ Esta bien, lo que tu desees, mi diosa – _le dijo la más alta a la rubia para después levantarse del sillón en donde estaba sentada y caminar hacia el teléfono. _

- ¿Qué haces Ymir? _Le pregunto a la castaña algo confundida. _

- Pues que crees que hago, estoy llamando a ese orfanato para hacer una cita lo antes posible si no de seguro la adoptaran antes de que podamos hacer algo ¿No es obvio?- _dijo la castaña volteando a ver a la rubia con su siempre cara seria y tono despreocupado._

_- _¡TE AMO YMIR! – _fue lo que grito la rubia antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la castaña para darle un rápido beso en los labios pues la rubia estaba al teléfono._

- También yo – _fue lo que le dijo a la rubia con una media sonrisa para después hablar por teléfono y hacer la cita para el día siguiente._

_Días después ambas estaban muy ocupadas pues tenían que preparar las cosas para que la bebe pudiera vivir con ellas, sorpresivamente habían conseguido lo que querían, gracias a sus buenos expedientes y algunas influencias de Ymir las habían dejado adoptar a la pequeña con la condición de que tuvieran lo necesario para que viviera con ellas._

_Y así comenzó toda una odisea por comprar ropa, leche, pañales, juguetes, muebles, pintura, en fin todo tipo de cosas para remodelar la habitación y que ya tenían fastidiada y agotada a Ymir pues ella se había ofrecido a armarlos muebles y pintar las partes altas del cuarto según ella para no gastar en decoradores._

_-_ Oye Christa estoy muy cansada, ¿Podemos dejarlo ya por hoy?- _le pregunto a la rubia dejando una brocha con pintura en un bote vacío._

_- _Ok pero mañana temprano me ayudaras a terminar, además ya solo falta acabar de pintar y acomodar los muebles – _le dijo a la castaña al ver que esta estaba a punto de caer dormida por culpa del cansancio._

_- B_ueno pero dime ¿enserio tiene que tener un mural con un arcoíris? – _le pregunto a la rubia señalando con una gota resbalando por su sien el mural que acababa de pintar._

- Sip, para que se sienta cómoda y feliz siempre – _le dijo a la morena para después abrazarla y salir junto con ella del cuarto recién pintado._

_Un par de días después de haber terminado las remodelaciones y de haber aguantado los reclamos de Christa al enseñarle a preparar todo lo que un bebe necesita Ymir regresaba del trabajo sin esperarse la sorpresa que se llevaría._

_-_Christa ya vine, me llamaron y dijeron que ya podríamos reco… - _la castaña no pudo terminar su oración por que un pequeño tren de juguete se estampo con fuerza en su cara haciendo que cayera al piso y buscara al culpable de aquella acción – _Pero qué demonios… ¡¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?! – _grito enfurecida y lo primero que vio fue a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 1 año de edad su tez era un poco bronceada, tenía los ojos negros y tenía el cabello negro y algo largo._

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Acaso hay duendes en mi casa? – _decía la castaña confundida y más por el golpe que acababa de recibir -¡CHRISTA HAY DUENDES EN LA CASA! –gritaba desesperada hasta que vio que detrás de la pequeña salía una rubia divertida por lo que acababa de pasar._

_-_ Jajajajajajaja, no Ymir ella es la pequeña que adoptamos – _dijo la rubia muy divertida aun aguantando la risa al ver la cara que ponía la castaña al escucharla._

_-_¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – _le dijo a la rubia algo molesta intentando quitarse de encima a la pequeña que intentaba golpearla en la cabeza con el mismo tren de juguete que antes le había arrojado a la cara._

_- _Me avisaron en la mañana y pensé en ir a recogerla y darte la sorpresa – _le decía la rubia a la castaña con una enorme sonrisa que sabía que haría que Ymir no se enfadara._

_-*suspiro* _Bien, pero vaya forma de recibirme, pensé que esta enana era uno de esos duendes que salen en los cuentos de hadas o en las películas – _dijo mientas levantaba a la pequeña morena de la playera y veía como esta intentaba zafarse de su agarre inútilmente._

- Ymir no la cargues así, dámela – _dijo la rubia enfadada y quitándole a la pequeña; mientras Christa se llevaba a la pequeña a su habitación esta le sacaba la lengua a la castaña la que al ver esa acción por parte de la pequeña se molestó y le regreso el gesto infantilmente para luego ir a su habitación a cambiarse._

_*** Fin Flashback ***_

Rio al recordarlo y se decidió a entrar a aquella habitación - ¿Qué te sucede pequeña Yui? – pregunto a la morena que estaba sentada en su cuna con lágrimas en los ojos.

La pequeña al ver que no era Crista sino Ymir quien venía a dormirla se hizo la orgullosa y volteo la cabeza para no ver a la castaña.

- Orgullosa ¿Eh?, sabes, te pareces un poco a mí, sé que por algo te caigo mal pero me han mandado a cuidarte así que dime, ¿Qué te pasa?- la pequeña al parecer se dio cuenta de una sinceridad que la castaña nunca había mostrado por eso volteo a verla aun con lágrimas en los ojos

- Me- meeyo- dijo con algo de dificultad y viendo a la castaña con la cara más triste y tierna que la castaña haya visto

-*_maldición odio esas caras tiernas de____cachorrito triste* _Oh entonces porque tienes miedo de dormir sola te la pasa llorando ¿Es eso?- le pregunto la castaña mientras la cargaba y la abrazaba.

- S- si – contesto la pequeña abrazando a la mayor buscando protección en su pecho.

Christa se levantó de la cama 30 minutos después de que Ymir se había ido, todo el tiempo estuvo esperando oír los gritos de fastidio de Ymir o los berrinches de Yui pero nunca los escucho, así que se imaginó que algo raro había pasado y fue a la habitación en donde se supone que debían estar Ymir y Yui.

- Ymir, ¿Estás aquí? – pregunto susurrando y asomando su cabeza en el marco de la habitación de Yui.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al darse cuenta que en el sillón que estaba enfrente de la cuna según Ymir para vigilar a la pequeña desde un lugar cómodo, estaban durmiendo las dos abrazadas.

Crista no dudo ni un segundo y corrió a su habitación por su cámara para sacarles una foto, sabía que cuando se la mostrara a la castaña intentaría borrarla pero para eso sacaría varias copias y esperaría los reclamos de parte de la castaña.

- Y tú que decías que no se llevarían bien- fue lo que dijo antes de ponerles una sábana encima y darles un beso en la frente a cada una para después volver a dormir .

_**Bueno esto es todo por ahora queridos lectores, la verdad no sé si me salió muy bien el primer capítulo pues soy nueva en esto así que espero que me dejen un review diciéndome en que tengo que mejorar así que siempre y cuando les guste tratare de actualizar cada semana**_

_**PD: Quien encuentre la palabra que me relaciona en el fic tendrá un mensaje con un pequeño adelanto de lo que pasara en el fic en un futuro.**_

_**Sin más que agregar me despido ADIOSITO.**_


	2. Antes del caos

_**HOLA mis queridísimos lectores enserio lamento mucho la tardanza pero pase por una enorme crisis existencial y por consecuencia un bloqueo mental además de que las tareas de la escuela no me ayudaron a recuperarme (estúpida escuela T_T) pero ya estoy de vuelta gracias a mis bien merecidas vacaciones así que en cuanto Salí de la escuela corrí a casa a escribir este nuevo capítulo de LOCA FAMILIA y por adelantado le pido una enorme disculpa a quien ganó el concurso del capítulo anterior no escribí exactamente nada relacionado a lo que te mencione por una razón que explicare al final del capítulo porque sé que ya quieren leer así que sin más ¡DISFRUTENLO!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Shingeky No kyojin no me pertenece a Isayama-sama (si fuera mío ya existiría el YUMIKURI)**_

LOCA FAMILIA

Ha pasado un mes más o menos desde que la pequeña Yui llego a la vida de nuestra feliz pareja; aunque las cosas no han mejorado mucho en su relación con Ymir ambas han aprendido a mostrarse su cariño muy a su forma.

Se preguntaran que forma es esa y la respuesta es muy simple, con sus peleas infantiles y berrinches para llamar la atención de Christa pues ahora tienen una rivalidad por su atención. Pero eso lejos de molestar a la rubia le provoca una inmensa ternura y mucha gracia pues sus peleas consisten en que Ymir moleste por todo a Yui y termine siendo mordida por la pequeña.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_-Entonces, ¿Puedes venir Christa?- _Pregunto cierta chica castaña al otro lado del teléfono, desde que la rubia tenía que cuidar de Yui había dejado de pedirle que le ayudara en eventos nocturnos que siempre se alargaban hasta altas horas de la noche pero esta vez la necesitaba para cerrar un trato muy importante con el representante de un gran restaurante.

_-No lo sé Sasha, sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudarte pero ahora tengo que cuidar de Yui y casi no puedo salir menos a esas horas- _La rubia enserio sentía el no poder ayudar a su amiga más porque sabía lo importante que era para ella el trabajo que tenía en la compañía restaurantera de su padre y la dedicación que tenía en ello era admirable por eso le dolía el no poder ayudarla.

_- Vamos Christa, sabes que si vas no correrás ningún peligro yo te recogería y te llevaría de vuelta a casa, además siempre te doy un poco de dinero por toda tu ayuda- _la castaña le suplicaba a la rubia, ella era su única esperanza _-¿No puedes hacer que Ymir cuide a Yui? La reunión será mañana y por lo que se es su día libre.-_

_-No lo sé Sasha, ella y Yui no se llevan muy bien que digamos y…-_

_-¡POR FAVOR TE LO PIDO! Tu eres mi única esperanza – _Esa era su última oportunidad de convencer a la pequeña Diosa.

Christa suspiro resignada, sabía que no podría negarse a la súplica de su mejor amiga _–Esta bien, le diré a Ymir apenas llegue del trabajo y te avisare después a ver si acepta.- _

_-Gracias Christa te debo una espero tu llamada, adiós- _ Y así finalizo la llamada una alegre castaña.

_-Supongo que tendré que convencer a Ymir de algún modo- _La rubia sabia de que Ymir cedía a sus suplicas siempre pero esta vez no sería tan fácil convencerla y menos cuando ella y Yui no estaban solas sin pelear 1 hora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Un par de horas después Ymir regreso a casa fastidiada del trabajo pero estaba feliz porque al día siguiente descansaría y estaría todo el día con su pequeña diosa y también con Yui para molestarla.

_-Christa, Yui ya regrese- _Al entrar a casa logro percibir un delicioso olor que provenía de la cocina y no dudo en ir corriendo a ver qué es lo que Christa había preparado de cenar.

_-Oh Ymir, bienvenida, siéntate prepare una deliciosa cena para ti- _Después de decir esto la rubia esbozo una angelical sonrisa que hipnotizo a la castaña que solo asintió y se sentó frente a la mesa.

_-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- _Pregunto a la castaña aun con aquella sonrisa.

La castaña tuvo que sacudir varias veces la cabeza para salir de su trance –_Agotador y estresante, hoy solo estuve sentada haciendo un montón de papeleo- _Soltó la castaña con un tono de cansancio y fastidio en su voz _-¿Y tú? ¿La latosa de Yui no dio problemas hoy?- _ Pregunto la castaña dándose cuenta de que la pequeña no estaba por ningún lado –_Por cierto ¿Dónde está?-_

_-Está dormida, no te asustes no saldrá de la nada a morderte- _Dijo la rubia riendo.

-_Ja ja, que graciosa, yo no le temo y además ¿Qué no se duerme siempre a las 10 de la noche?-_

_-Si pero hoy la lleve al parque y supongo que está agotada.-_

_-Bueno al menos ustedes se divirtieron hoy, pero bueno pasando a otras cosas, ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana? Yo estaba pensando en ir al parque o a comer a algún lado, pero no se ¿Tu qué opinas?-_

_-Eh… yo bueno… es que…como explicarte…- _La rubia se puso muy nerviosa, no era buena mintiendo y menos a Ymir.

_-Estas muy rara Christa, dime ¿Qué te ocurre?- _Esa actitud en la rubia no era muy común y solo lograba ponerla nerviosa, sabía que le pediría algo que no le gustaría para nada.

-_Pero te vas a enfadar cuando te lo pida- _Hablo la ojiazul después de un largo silencio -_¿Me prometes que no te vas a enfadar?-_

_-Ok, está bien no me enfadare pero dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- _Con lo que la rubia le dijo terminaba de confirmar sus sospechas así que trataría de no enfadarse por ella.

_-Sasha… me pidió que la ayudara mañana en una cena- _Listo, lo había dicho ahora solo quedaba ver que hacia la castaña.

Ymir al escuchar eso se quedó de piedra si Christa se iba eso significaba que se quedaría sola con Yui por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y esa no era muy buena idea que digamos.

-_¿Yo tengo que cuidar al pequeño duende? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- _La castaña estaba muy confundida tenía miedo de quedarse sola con la pequeña y más si era por mucho tiempo -_¿Por lo menos la chica patata se asegurara de que estés a salvo?-_

_-Si Ymir no te preocupes por mí pero hazme el favor de cuidar de Yui, te prometo que incluso dejare tu cena preparada y la de Yui también tú solo tendrás que calentarla, por favor.-_

_-No se Christa, sabes que yo no le agrado a esa pequeña y de seguro terminare con graves mordeduras si tú no estás.-_

_-Oh vamos Ymir, yo creo que Yui solo quiere que le pongas un poco más de atención y dejes de molestarla tanto.-_

_-Ummm…. No lo sé- _Esta vez la morena lo dijo con un tono más divertido, sabía que acabaría cediendo a las suplicas de su rubia pero eso no significaba que no pudiera sacarle un poco de provecho.

_-Por favor hare lo que tú quieras-_ La rubia aún no se podía dar cuenta de las intenciones de la más alta y eso según esta la hacía ver como un pobre ángel inocente y puro, aunque lo último no fuera tan cierto.

_-¿Segura que harás lo que yo quiera?- _Le causaba tanta ternura verla tan inocente después de todo lo que le le había hecho que tenía que morderse la lengua para evitar reírse.

_-Ehh… supongo perro por favor cuida de Yui por mí- _Supo que algo tramaba la morena en el momento que vio esa sonrisa en su cara, pero si aceptaba podría convencerla.

-_Bien, la cuidare entonces, pero con la condición de que dejemos la cena y pasemos directo al postre.-_

_-Pe… pero no prepare ningún postre- _La rubia no entendía a que se refería la morena.

_-Oh Christa si vieras lo adorable que te vez- _la morena se agacho a la altura de su diosa para susurrarle algo al oído.

"_El postre eres tú" _Christa se puso de todos colores al escuchar las palabras de la morena y se puso muy nerviosa también.

-_Pero no podemos Ymir ¿Qué tal si Yui despierta?-_

_-No te preocupes no creo que despierte, tu misma lo dijiste, está cansada por que la llevaste al parque y se la paso jugando.-_

_-Pero es que…-_

_-Sin peros, tu dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera así que ahora vendrás conmigo- _ Ymir no espero a que Christa le replicara y la cargo en sus brazos llevándola a su habitación para después cerrar la puerta.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Al día siguiente Christa se despertó y volteo a ver el reloj que tenía encima de su mesita de noche. El pequeño reloj marcaba las 8 a.m. Al parecer no era tan tarde como ella pensaba así que intento levantarse para empezar a hacer el desayuno pero unos brazos alrededor de su cintura se lo impidieron.

_-Ymir, tengo que hacer el desayuno-_

_-No, siempre haces demasiado ruido y además quiero dormir así contigo- _

La morena empezó a besar el cuello de su rubia pero el grito de la pequeña Yui que estaba de pie junto a la puerta de su habitación las distrajo y las hizo voltear.

_-¡TU PEQUEÑO DUENDE!, ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS ENTRASTE?!-_

La pequeña a pesar de que no podía hablar muy bien si entendía todas y cada una de las palabras que le dijeran así que solo esbozo una enorme sonrisa y levanto su pequeña manita con las llaves en ella

_-¡AHORA SI PEQUEÑO DEMONIO, VEN ACA! ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS CONSEGUISTE ESAS LLAVES?!- _La morena salto de su cama y empezó a perseguir a la pequeña por toda la casa maldiciendo el momento en que dejo las llaves encima de la mesa del comedor.

Mientras todo esto ocurría y escuchaba como peleaban ambas morenas Christa solo se levantó y suspiro –_Supongo que ya no pobre volver a dormir, mejor me apuro a hacer el desayuno- _Solo alcanzo a decir esto cuando escucho algo romperse y salió corriendo a ver qué había pasado

Al llegar a la sala vio vidrios en el piso de lo que antes era su jarrón de porcelana favorito y con una cara de enojo que más bien parecía de puchero volteo ver a las dos morenas de pie junto a ella.

_-¡¿QUIEN ROMPIO MI JARRON?!-_

Ambas morenas se vieron mutuamente y al mismo tiempo se señalaron para luego gritar _-¡FUE ELLA!-_

Christa suspiro y se levantó completamente rendida y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina –_Ymir solo limpia eso por favor, no quiero que se lastimen-_ Y así sin decir más entro a la cocina dejando a ambas morenas muy confundidas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Después de ese pequeño incidente y de que Ymir le pidiera perdón a Christa durante 15 minutos la tarde paso lo más normal posible teniendo a Yui con ellas; Christa ya se estaba preparando para su compromiso con Sasha pues esta le dijo que pasaría por ella a las 6 de la tarde y ya eran las 5 así que debía darse prisa si quería estar lista antes de que Sasha llegara.

-_Ymir, podrías venir quiero enseñarte que cenaran tú y Yui-_

_-Iré si me ayudas a desatarme-_

_-¿A qué te refieres Ymir?- _La rubia sabía que para engañarla Ymir hacia cosas raras pero que quisiera que la desatara era algo nuevo.

_-Ven a la sala y entenderás de que te hablo, no pienso estar gritando para que todo mundo se entere de lo que Yui me hizo.-_

Con eso y con el hecho de encontrar a Ymir esposada a la pata de la pequeña mesa de centro que tenían en la sala, Christa termino de convencerse de que dejar a ese par solo por más de 1 hora no era nada bueno.

_-Ymir ¿Por qué estas esposada a la mesa?-_

_-Por qué me di cuenta de que amo esta mesa y no quiero dejarla nunca más, ¡PUES TU QUE CREES! Yui me esposo- _Enserio la rubia era muy torpe por preguntar lo obvio pero ella era así, que se le podía hacer.

Con un gran esfuerzo Crista al fin encontró a Yui y logro quitarle las llaves para después poder quitarle las esposas a una Ymir bastante enojada y adolorida de la muñeca.

Si esto pasaba cuando Christa estaba en casa la morena no quería ni imaginarse como sería el resto de la noche; Sin duda esa noche tendría que cuidarse muy bien de lo contrario la pequeña Yui podría ingeniárselas para tirarla por la ventana o algo peor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_**Bueno mis queridos lectores otra vez una enorme disculpa por estar ausente por poco más de 2 meses u_uU lo que paso es que todo el capítulo anterior que ya tenía hecho lo escribí en un cuaderno (mi error) y ese cuaderno fue encontrado por mi peor enemigo y posteriormente leído (no diré nombres) pero intento chantajearme por recuperarlo y obviamente como no accedí quemo mi pobre cuaderno (de ahí me entere que es ninfomano) en fin después de patearle el trasero me deprimí y me gane una pequeña suspensión pero fue poco comparado con lo que sufrió el tipo, pero al final ese pobre capitulo se perdió por que no alcance a pasarlo al PC Y TUVE QUE VOLVER A REESCRIBIRLO así que esto fue lo que salió así que espero comprendan el porqué de mi gran ausencia pero no se preocupen estoy de vuelta y no pienso abandonar esta increíble página y mejor no prometo actualizar en una fecha en específico porque soy propensa a olvidar hasta mi propio nombre XD así que sin más que agregar nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y recuerden**_

_**¡SIGAN BUSCANDO EL ARCOIRIS EN SUS VIDAS!**_


End file.
